tokiko and squid girl become friends
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: sheesh tokiko and ika musume are friends
1. Chapter 1

tokiko's new best friend

one day at school tokiko was taking nap

tokiko said a voice tokiko tokiko

leave me alone kazuki said tokiko

tokiko tokiko said kazuki again

WHAT yelled tokiko

can i ask what with the hat in your backpack said kazuki

no no no now leave me alone said tokiko

whats her problem said one of kazuki's friends

my sister left now she has no best friend said kazuki

then bobby pikachu and yotsuba saw tokiko sleeping

hey bobby pikachu can i use your black master c said yotsuba

ok said bobby pikachu

bakugan brawl said yotsuba

then black master c hit tokiko on the head

ow said tokiko

ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa you got hit by black master c said kazuki

so it was you well take a poke in the eye kazuki said tokiko

ow oh now its on said kazuki

bring it said tokiko

thr- said the both of them

can you two stop it said bobby pikachu you two are worse then ms. suzumiya and kyon

sorry cap said kazuki and tokiko

then tokiko threw black at bobby pikachu

ow tokiko that was my nose said bobby pikachu

well do you have a nose bleed said ika musume

no squid girl said bobby pikachu

hey tokiko watch this said squid girl

then squid girl threw a paper ball at kazuki

ow who did that said kazuki

ah ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ah ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ah ha ha ha ah ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa said tokiko

tokiko how-how could you said kazuki

then kazuki was crying

way to go tokiko said bobby pikachu

but cap that wasn't me it was- said tokiko

i don't care who it was tokiko just go outside with squid girl said bobby pikachue

then outside tokiko keeped giggling

that was awsome squid girl and funny said tokiko

thanks said squid girl

you're welcome said tokiko kazuki's sister would have done the same

really said squid girl

really really said tokiko

does that mean we bffs said squid girl

yep said tokiko

tbc.


	2. Chapter 4

disclamer: i don't own ben or danny their just my partners and i'm still in the story ok  
the story of BP and bobby pikachu one day karin and yuzu were waiting for BP and bobby pikachue come on BP where are you said karin then BP and bobby pikachu came sorry we're late said BP then bobby's partners Danny and ben came ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh said Danny and ben huh said BP then Danny and ben landed in the ground way to go Danny now we're stuck in anime world said ben will it wasn't my Fault next time ask bobby to use the portol said Danny hey ben Danny said BP oh hey BP said ben and Danny then kagata came hey BP riptow kidnapped Dan kuso and heart aino said kagata darn you riptow said BP then bobby pikachu had an idea hey BP we should bring ben and Danny said bobby pikachu great idea bobby pikachu said BP yes we are going on a mission we are going on a mission said ben and Danny do you want to come too kagata said BP yeah said kagata ok said BP then at ripto's ship BP,bobby pikachu,ben,Danny and kagata were waiting for the door to open until bp's phone rang i got to take this yellow oh ok its for you two said BP yellow hey it wasn't my fault bobby it was Danny's fault for not asking you to use a portol that his mom and dad build for him and said ben then BP opened up the portol and bobby came ok I'll talk to you later Bye said bobby then ben and Danny turned around and saw bobby oh your here already said Danny yes said bobby good now we can face ripto and win as a team said ben yeah said BP then the door of riptow's ship opened lets go said bobby and bp's team then in ripto's control room randel was fixing a button that came off the wet button then the door opened and some one knocked randel out then back at ripto's front door BP's and bobby's team looked at the map ok we're here and ripto is right here and Dan and heart are in the prison room said ben ok we'll split into three teams kagata and bobby pikachu go to ripto's control room ben and Danny go to the prison room and free Dan and heart me and BP will handle ripto said bobby then at ripto's deck ripto was getting bored whats taking randel so long said ripto then at the control room kagata and bobby pikachu saw a button on the floor then at the prison room ben and Danny saw Dan and heart with handcuffs on their hands then at ripto's deck BP and bobby saw ripto hey one horn said BP well well if it isn't bobby and shorty said ripto then bobby's walky talky came on bobby come in bobby said kagata what kagata said bobby we found a button on the floor said kagata then some one came in riptow's deck huh said BP and bobby who are you said riptow hes right who are you said bobby then the strange man took off his coat it was goku goku i thought it was blast said BP riptow you kidnapped Dan too many times lets fight said goku ok said riptow then after the battle BP,bobby and goku ran out of riptow's ship so did ben,Danny,bobby pikachue and kagata with Dan and heart in bobby pikachue's and kagata's arm then BP had a bomb fire in the hole then riptow's ship blow up tbc. next time on the story of BP and bobby pikachue me,him,jaden and yugi go save my pokemon master bobby and his team from blast and battle him in his ship later


End file.
